vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Rainbow Power= Summary Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle, the Castle of Friendship, and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B | High 7-A | 4-B or Higher | At least 4-B Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Pony, Unicorn (formally), Princess Celestia's Student (formally), Princess of Friendship, Element of Magic Powers and Abilities: Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Limited Time Manipulation, Can reveal shapeshifters, Projectile Blasts, Love Manipulation, Limited Dark Magic, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Limited Life Manipulation (Can turn objects into living animals) | Purification, Can undo Reality Warping, Petrification, Can banish people to the moon, Memory Manipulation (Accidental), Can use it to turn into an Alicorn | All base form abilities amplified, Flight, Can freeze people into place, Mind Control | Is protected by a forcefield, Can remove her opponent's magical powers, Can banish her opponent to the Tartarus, Likely has all the abilities from her base and Alicorn form | All Base and Alicorn form powers, but far amplified Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (One-shots Discord) | Large Mountain level (Far superior to base form) | Solar System level or Higher (One-shots Full-Power Tirek) | At Least Solar System level (Has the combined power of four alicorns, Can fight equally with Lord Tirek) Speed: Top Human (As fast as a real life pony) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to Rainbow Dash) | Relativistic attack speed (The Elements of Harmony beam can travel to the moon in seconds) | At least Top Human, likely Higher (Superior to base form), Higher while flying, Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic (Flies from the center of Equestria to the border in seconds) | Relativistic (Fought Post-Discord Lord Tirek) Lifting Strength: Class M with magic (Can lift the Ursa Minor) | Same as base | Class M or Higher (Superior to base) | Unknown, likely Same as Alicorn form | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE6By83YQWA Stellar with magic] Striking Strength: Class PJ | Same as base | Class EJ | Unknown, likely Same '''as Alicorn form | At least '''Class EJ, Likely far, far Higher (Significally superior to her Alicorn form) Durability: Mountain level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than Rainbow Dash) | Likely the Same as base | Large Mountain level (Far superior to base form) | Solar System level or Higher (Tanked direct attacks from Full-Power Tirek) | At Least Solar System level (Has the combined power of four alicorns, Can fight equally with Lord Tirek) Stamina: Average | Unknown | Likely Above Average | Unknown, likely Higher | At least Above Average, Likely Superhuman Range: Melee physically, some meters with magic | Hundreds of miles (The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) | Likely the same as base | An entire continent (Was able to reach all of Equestria with her magic) | Millions of miles (Can affect the sun from Earth) Standard Equipment: None | The Element of Magic | None | None | None Intelligence: Genius, very studious and can learn complex spells, fixed a spell that not even Star Swirl (The greatest Unicorn of all time) could fix, it's a good enough leader, but makes mistakes sometimes Weaknesses: Overly organized and suffers from OCD | Requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six | Didn't knew how to fly in the beggining (Has learned by the end of Season 4) | Unknown, it's possible that it requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six, but this was never confirmed | Requires three other Alicorns to give her their magic, Does not have total control over this power Key: Unicorn | Elements of Harmony | Alicorn | Rainbow Power | With Magic from the Other Alicorns Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Little Pony Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:TV Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Scientists Category:Illusion Users Category:Summoners Category:Love Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travellers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Creation